


Bälle

by potztausend



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potztausend/pseuds/potztausend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was hatte Doyle nur angestellt? Wie zum Teufel war er in Ripon gelandet, in einem Cricket Club? Als Bodie sich weiter in den Raum hinein bewegte, hörte er das Stöhnen noch einmal. Ja, das war Doyle, wie er leibte und lebte.<br/>Art: von siskiou</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bälle

Bodies Hand war ruhig, als er die Waffe hielt. Jetzt, wo er am richtigen Ort war und bereit, loszuschlagen, schlug sein Herz ganz langsam. Das war an diesem Tag nicht immer so gewesen... wenn er an die stundenlange, hektische Autofahrt nach North Yorkshire dachte, wurde ihm im Nachhinein noch ganz übel. 

Was hatte Doyle nur angestellt? Er wollte mit seiner Freundin ein bisschen raus aus London über das Wochenende, in den Norden, hatte er auf dem Parkplatz vor CI5 noch erzählt. Wie zum Teufel war er in Ripon gelandet, in einem Cricket Club? Hatte Mary ihn dazu überredet? 

Und vor Allem: warum gab es von diesen Cricket Clubs drei in diesem verschnarchten Nest, das sich „Stadt“ nannte? Bodies Laune, die bei der Ankunft in Ripon schon nicht sonnig zu nennen war, war in Abgründen verschwunden, als er nacheinander den Studley Royal Cricket Club, den Newby Hall Cricket Club und schließlich den Ripon Cricket Club abgeklappert hatte. Zumindest hatte Doyle die Holzfassade nennen können, so dass Bodie sich sicher war, beim dritten Club am richtigen Ort zu sein.

Bis jetzt war alles ruhig. Er hörte vom Flur aus keinerlei Geräusche in den anderen Räumen. Sollte etwa – halt, da war etwas, ein leises Stöhnen. Bodie schlich zum nächsten Raum. Waren die beiden überfallen worden? Doyle hatte verschwommen am Telefon geklungen, außer „Ripon“, „Cricket“ und „Holzwand“ war wenig mehr zu hören. Mary war überhaupt nicht am Telefon, und er hatte sie auch nicht im Hintergrund gehört. Kein gutes Zeichen. 

Es war sehr still, als Bodie millimeterweise die Tür zum nächsten Zimmer aufschob. Das wenige Licht, das den Raum erhellte, kam von einer Tischlampe in Ballform – allem Anschein nach dunkelrotes Leder, und entsprechend karg war die Helligkeit. Als Bodie sich weiter in den Raum hinein bewegte, hörte er das Stöhnen noch einmal. Ja, das war Doyle, wie er leibte und lebte. Obwohl - das mit dem Leben klang nicht gerade optimal. 

Bodie ging zurück durch den Flur und kontrollierte rasch und auf leisen Sohlen die wenigen anderen Räume. Erst, als er sich sicher war, dass das Haus bis auf ihn und Ray leer war, hastet er zurück, kniete sich bei seinem Partner nieder und machte den üblichen Schnelldurchgang zur Kontrolle von vorhandenen Verletzungen. Es schien nichts gebrochen zu sein, keine Schmerzreaktionen im Bauchbereich, in einer Jeanstasche steckte noch ein Ball, Rays Kopf war blutverklebt, die Haare verkrustet. 

Als Bodie Rays Mund öffnete, um zu kontrollieren, ob er sich übergeben hatte, bewegte Ray sich langsam. Es war ein leises und recht wackeliges „Was steckst Du da in meinen Mund?“ zu hören, und Bodie grinste erleichtert. „Sunshine, mehr als zwei Finger schaffst Du doch eh nicht,“ sagte er. „Was ist Dir denn zugestoßen?“  
„Zugestoßen ist mir vor mehreren Stunden eine Vase, direkt auf meinen Hinterkopf, billig und kitschig, aber verdammt schwer.“ Doyle sprach unpräzise und schwerfällig, aber immerhin schien er seinen Grips einigermaßen beieinander zu haben. 

„Da hast Du aber Schwein gehabt, dass Du noch am Leben bist, das kann nur an Deinem Dickschädel liegen.“

„Von wegen. Ich hatte mich, als die Vase runtersauste, gerade gedreht und dadurch kam ein Teil des Schwungs“ – Doyle richtet sich langsam auf und stöhnte – „nicht bei meinem Kopf an. Wer immer mir da einen übergeplästert hat. Dabei ist es hier eigentlich idyllisch, und ich konnte Mary verstehen, dass sie den Ort hier vorgeschlagen hat.“ 

„Also frisches Blut ist kaum zu sehen, es muss alles schon raus aus Deinem Kopf sein. Wie heißt eigentlich der König von England, Ray?“

„Haha, sehr komisch. Reich mir lieber mal die Hand und stell mich auf die Beine. – Verdammt, nicht so schnell.“

Bodie hielt schließlich den stehenden und sehr schwankenden Ray in seinen Armen, und der lehnte erst seinen Kopf auf Bodies Schulter und dann seinen Körper komplett an ihn. „Bin ich froh, dass Du da bist, Partner.“ Bodie hielt still, seine Arme fest um Rays Schultern, und so standen sie eine Minute, ohne sich zu bewegen, bis Bodie sich schließlich räusperte und Ray durch die Locken strich. „Ich will unsere traute Zweisamkeit ja nicht stören, aber Du musst in jedem Fall ins Krankenhaus,“ er schüttelte den Kopf, als Ray eine abwesende Geste machte, „und dann habe ich hier noch einen Fall zu klären."

"Wo ist denn Mary, Ray? Wurde sie mitgenommen von den Gangstern? Hast Du noch etwas gehört von ihr, Schreien oder so?“

Doyle war inzwischen tapsend zu einem Sessel gegangen und hielt sich an Lehnen und Rückteil fest, während er sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter hinuntersacken ließ. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber Bodie unterbrach ihn. 

„Sehr gut, bleibt Du erst mal hier ruhig und friedlich sitzen, ich rufe Cowley an, und dann einen Krankenwagen. Die werden Dich gründlich verarzten, und währenddessen schaue ich mich hier mal genauer um. Es muss Einbruchspuren von den Typen gegeben haben, und sicher auch Spuren von Mary, als sie sie entführt haben.“

„Bodie, nein, bleib doch mal, ich wollte...“

Aber sein Partner war schon verschwunden und auf der Suche nach einem Telefon. Als Bodie wieder zurück war, versuchte Ray, aus dem Sessel aufzustehen. 

„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht - Ray Doyle, ein sturer, eigensinniger Lockenkopf, der sich auch noch aus seinem eigenen Grab herausschaufeln würde. Bleib gefälligst sitzen, Sunshine. Cowley weiß jetzt Bescheid, er klärt mit der Polizei vor Ort, dass sie mir zuarbeiten. Und wage es ja nicht, Dich aus diesem Polstersessel weg zu bewegen, bis der Krankenwagen kommt, das kann Deiner Schönheit nur abkömmlich sein. Jetzt ruf ich schnell den Notarzt. Hätte ich sofort machen sollen, anstatt CI5 zuerst...“

„Bodie, nun halte endlich Deine Klappe und hör mir zu!“ Die Stimme war leise und wackelig, aber der Unterton sorgte dafür, dass Bodie sich umdrehte und seinen Partner nachdenklich betrachtete. 

„Mary hat weder geschrien noch habe ich Kampfgeräusche gehört, bevor ich das Bewusstsein verloren habe. Sie kann nicht angegriffen worden sein. Also...“

Bodie hob eine Augenbraue. 

„Das ist aber seltsam. Vielleicht waren es mehrere, und sie haben Mary einen Knebel in den Mund gestopft und sie leise abtransportiert? Ich meine – sie ist doch einfach nur ne ganz normale Stewardess, sicher nett und reizvoll, klar, aber nach dem, was Du von ihr erzählt hast, haben ihre Eltern nicht viel Geld, und sie selber ist allem Anschein nach kein weiblicher Einstein, den man kidnappen möchte.“

„Nein, bin ich das nicht?“

Bodie und Doyle zuckten gleichzeitig zusammen, schauten zur geöffneten Hintertür, die auf den Cricketplatz ging, und Bodies erste Reaktion war der Griff zu seiner Waffe.

„Das würde ich an Deiner Stelle nicht machen, Bodie. Deine Waffe liegt viel zu weit entfernt, und in der Zwischenzeit hätte ich Euch beide schon dreimal erschossen. Übrigens – schön Dich mal kennenzulernen. Ray erzählt viel von Dir. Wirklich viel. Scheint ja eine ganz spezielle Beziehung zu sein.“

Mary kam nur unwesentlich näher und stellte sich so, dass beide Männer in ihrer Schusslinie waren.

„Echt blöd, dass ich zurückkommen musste wegen der liegengebliebenen Abrechnung, ich muss schließlich noch mein Flugzeug erwischen. Erst kamen Cricketspieler in ihren schmuddeligen weißen Klamotten in die Küche, während Ray nebenan dekorativ vor sich hin blutetete, anstatt tot zu sein, und als sie weg waren, hockt Ihr plötzlich beide in diesem Haus, und hat einfach nicht ab. Das nervt.“

„Was ist mit diesem Haus, Mary?“

Marys Augen blitzen, sie warf ihre schulterlangen blonden Haare nach hinten und Bodie hatte das Gefühl, es machte ihr Spaß, ein wenig anzugeben. Kein Wunder, schließlich hatte er ja auch eben ihre geistige Kompetenz stark angezweifelt.

„Drogen, was sonst? Dieses Crickethaus in Ripon ist ein Drogenumschlagsplatz. Die Drogen werden aus Übersee über Schiffe erst an die englische Küste transportiert, dann hierher transportiert, und dann wird in diesen Räumen zwischen den einflussreichen Händlern über den Marktpreis verhandelt. Hinterher erfolgt der Abtransport in einzelne große Städte. Schön unauffällig, und es hat bis heute noch niemand gemerkt.“

Bodie kniff seine Augen zusammen. „Aber warum bist Du mit Ray hierher? Das führt doch nur dazu, dass Du einen Zeugen loswerden musst. Das macht keinen Sinn.“

„Ich wollte das zuerst auch nicht, aber mein Wagen war kaputt, ich hatte in letzter Zeit viel Ausgaben, und da war es ganz praktisch, von Ray hier hoch gefahren zu werden. Ein bisschen Schwund ist ja immer.“ 

Von Ray war ein Krächzen zu hören, das, wenn er fit gewesen wäre, deutlich unfreundlicher ausgefallen wäre. „Das war also alles nur Fake, dass Du verliebt in mich warst? Du musst eine sehr gute Schauspielerin sein, wenn Du sogar beim...“

Mary grinste. „ Also für einen Mann warst Du einigermaßen erträglich, Ray, immerhin kam ich beim Sex nicht zu kurz. Allerdings hattest Du eindeutig an einer Stelle zu viel, und an einer anderen zu wenig.“

„Musst Du unbedingt unser Privatleben so breit treten?“

Die andere Frau, die aus dem Garten kam und jetzt in der Tür stand, grinste kurz. Sie hatte einen dunklen, kurzen Lockenkopf und ein klares Gesicht, und Bodie dachte... nein, er dachte nicht, und blendete stur alles aus, was ihn ablenken könnte. 

„Nun erschieß die beiden schon, Mary, damit wir verschwinden können.“

Mary hob ganz langsam ihre Waffe. 

Im Nachhinein, als sie schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus lag, mit einer Wache vor der Tür, dachte sie daran, dass sie das nicht so dramatisch langsam hätte machen sollen. Ein blitzschneller Schuss, und Ray hätte keine Chance mehr gehabt, ihr seinen Cricket-Ball, den er schon eine Weile mit zusammengesacktem Körper in der Hand hielt, an die Schläfe zu werfen. Im gleichen Moment griff Bodie Marys Freundin an – er hatte Glück, sie war zwar in jahrelanger Selbstverteidigung geübt, aber abgelenkt durch die blutende Kopfwunde ihrer Partnerin.

Als er sie völlig bewegungsunfähig gemacht hatte, grinste er sie an (er fand sie immer noch reizvoll) und sagte: „Gestatten, Bodie. Und mit wem haben wir es hier zu tun?“

„Sue, ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir? Sag doch was!“ Marys Stimme klang inzwischen genauso schwach und wackelig wie die von Doyle. 

Bodie stand auf, fesselte Sue mit seinen Handschellen, prüfte Mary, ob sie komplett ausgeschaltet war, und und hob dann den Ball auf. „Ah – sechsfach genähtes Leder, leicht erhabene Naht, dunkelrot – perfekt!“

Dann rief er vom Nebenzimmer endlich einen Krankenwagen, nein, drei gleich. Als er sich nach getaner Arbeit zu Doyle hinunterhockte, grinste der ihn schwach an. „Ein perfektes Team sind wir, Sunshine.“ Bodie nickte: „Wie immer, Angelfish.“ und zog Ray in seine Arme, natürlich nur, weil er die Unterstützung brauchte. Es mochte daran liegen, dass sein Partner verletzt war, schwach, und auf seelische Unterstützung angewiesen, aber in diesem Moment hatte Ray einfach keine Lust, Bodie von sich zu schieben, ganz im Gegenteil. Er kuschelte sich an und und hatte so ein Gefühl, dass es vielleicht nicht das letzte Mal sein würde. 

Rays letzter Satz, den er murmelte, bevor er doch noch ohnmächtig wurde, war: „Mary und Sue – zwei Frauen, die die Welt nicht braucht!“


End file.
